The present invention relates to compaction apparatus, particularly waste paper balers and to control apparatus therefore responsive to timers and to chamber door, loading door, and/or platen position sensors for detecting possible unsafe operation of the baler and for disabling or otherwise preventing hazardous operation modes. The particular invention is directed to the use of gas springs in association with the movement of the doors on the baler.